


Destiel Mistletoe Drabble

by allfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfordean/pseuds/allfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are caught under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Mistletoe Drabble

"What is it?" Cas asked, head cocked as he stared at the hunter who stood a few inches away from him.

Dean licked his lips nervously as he shot a quick glance above them. "Uh... It's uhm..."

"It's mistletoe," Sam informed, not bothering to look up from his laptop. "You're supposed to kiss whoever stands under it with you."

Castiel shot a worried look at Dean, who was dragging a hand down his face in distress. "Dean," he began with a quiet voice. "Should we...?"

Dean looked the angel in the eye, studying his expression. Did he _want_ to?

Cas licked his lips as he looked at the plant above them once again. When he looked back at Dean, the hunter closed the gap between them, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. It lasted maybe 2 seconds before Dean pulled away awkwardly. "Uh...," he began, his voice cracking, sounding a bit higher than usual. "Merry Christmas, Cas."

The angel replied with a soft smile as he reached to pull the hunter back in for another kiss.

Sam didn't bother looking up. He knew exactly what was going on. "About damn time," he mumbled plainly as the angel kissed his brother, who suddenly seemed to forget about his worries, or his prior claims of heterosexuality, lost in Castiel's embrace. Sam made a mental note to buy more mistletoe next year.


End file.
